Never Had A Dream Come True
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Ron and Hermione end up in the same bar on the Friday night after their breakup. But even though they've both moved on they still love each other. Will they be able to get back together?


**Never Had A Dream Come True**

_Everybody's got something_

_They had to leave behind _

_One regret from yesterday _

_That just seems to grow with time_

Ron sat at the bar in the Three Broomsticks. He came here almost every weekend, to talk about his life without the woman whom he truly loved, that of course was Hermione Granger. Madam Rosmerta came over to him. "The usual Mr. Weasley?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Ron replied. She returned seconds later with a fire whiskey.

"So, how's it going with your new girlfriend, Ron?" Madam Rosmerta asked the same question she asked every time he came in here.

"Oh, you know the usual," he said, downing the whiskey in one shot. "Another."

"Let me guess, she's never there half the time?"

"Exactly, whenever I want to do something, she's always saying that she's going out with her friends."

"Why don't you ask Hermione out again?"

"I can't do that," Ron looked down. He was still in love with Hermione, even though he thought that he didn't really love her to begin with. Ron regretted leaving Hermione, for this so called girlfriend of his, and now he wishes more than ever that she was still with him and not Harry. "Besides she's moved on, Hermione's dating Harry now."

"And you regret leaving her?"

"If I could take it back, I would." Ron and Madam Rosmerta lost in a deep conversation, didn't see or hear the door open, on a busy Friday no one would. She stepped into the noisy pub and started toward the bar. Hermione stopped dead, seeing her ex-boyfriend Ron Weasley, whom she was still very much in love with, sitting there talking with Madam Rosmerta.

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true _

_Till the day I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day _

_And I know no matter where life takes me to _

_A part of me will always be with you_

Hermione slowly walked toward the bar, and rang the bell for service. Madam Rosmerta appeared in a minute. When she saw who it was she gasped. "Her-Hermione?" Madam Rosmerta got over her shock quickly, "What can I get you?"

"A butterbeer, please," Hermione replied, she had noticed the shock on the bartender's face when she had seen her. "Thanks." Hermione sipped on her butterbeer, while listening to the conversation between her friend and true love. Hermione knew that Ron was going out with this girl she had never met and that was the reason why they were no longer together.

"Hermione's here," Madam Rosmerta told a shocked Ron.

"Is Harry with her?" he asked looking through the crowd, not seeing her, "where is she?"

"Over there." Madam Rosmerta pointed to the left of Ron. He turned and sure enough she was there, sipping on a butterbeer and reading the Daily Prophet. "Why don't you go and talk to her? She seems lonely."

"She not," Ron replied, a slight bitterness in his tone. "She's got Harry to run to."

"And who do you have?"

"No one."

"You really should try to clear things up between you two because it could tear both your worlds apart."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, your best friend is her boyfriend right?"

"Yes."

"And her best friend is your sister, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do see what will happen if you two never talk to each other again?"

"Yes."

"Well, go talk to her!"

"Oh, alright." Ron got up and walked over to Hermione, he took the bar seat next to her. "Hermione," he said, softly. She lifted her head and looked at him for a second then went back to her paper.

_Somewhere in my memory _

_I've lost all sense of time _

_And tomorrow can never be _

_Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

He looked back at her and thought he saw in that brief moment that their eyes made contact that she had love her eyes.

"Hermione, please, listen to me," Ron said.

"What do you want, Ron?" She said, impatiently throwing her paper down on the bar.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," Ron told her. "I still love you Hermione. My life is not worth living without you. I need you, Hermione, to-to keep me warm on cold nights, to kiss me good morning and good night. But most of all I need you to love me as I love you. Will you forgive me?"

Hermione replied, "I never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day and I know no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be with you."

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head _

_You'll always be the one I know _

_I'll never forget It's no use looking back or wondering _

_Because love is a strange and funny thing _

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye_

"I love you now and I'll love you forever Ron Weasley, but we can't be together, and I think you know that," Hermione said, Ron hung his head. "I will however forgive you, because I can't imagine my life without you in it. Friends?"

"Friends." She smiled and kissed him.

_I never had a dream come true _

_Till the day that I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day _

_And I know no matter where life takes me to _

_A part of me will always be with you_


End file.
